For as long as you need me
by Mika Uriah
Summary: What should have happened at the end of Vigilante. Heavy on the Magnus/Zimmerman, Will/Helen


Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: this was written with Margret2u and me while we were role-playing, we loved it so much, and she gave me permission to post it on here as a fic.

BIG SPOILER: if you have not seen the episode VIGILANTE this is what we think should have happened instead of where the episode ended, if have not have not seen the episode you might want to watch it first.

"Going underground?" Will asked Magnus quietly as they both sat inside her former office before Will became head, all she could do was nod and give him a sad smile.

Her left hand began shaking Will instantly took notice of this.

He watched her closely, as Helen seemed to daze of slightly.

He reached over and took her hand gently in his and brushed her knuckles against his lips "Want me to go underground with you?" he asked gently, his voice just above a whisper.

She felt his hot breath against her knuckles and she closed her eyes momentarily to try and keep the forming tears away. She nodded slowly and whispered, "Yes… I would... If you'd be willing..." She was afraid that if she spoke any louder, her voice would crack. She had to appear strong. She had to be strong as she slowly died inside; no pun intended. Her eyes opened slowly and she looked him straight in the eye and smiled a sad one.

Will already made the decision that he was going down with her before he even mentioned it, he kissed her knuckles again and sat beside her on the couch, the fire from the fire place making her brown hair glow a pretty orange he held her close, so her temple was against his heart "for as long as you need me, Helen, for as long as you need me."

Her breath hitched slightly and she wrapped one arm around his waist and whispered, "Thank you, Will."

He kissed the crown of her head and held her close "no thanks needed" he whispered against her hair his lips never leaving her brunette locks.

She scooched over a bit closer to him and finally began to relax against him for the first time in days it felt. But of course, the poison was giving her no break and just as she took a breath and went to exhale, she began coughing again and it was accompanied by blood once more.

He helped sit her up and he rubbed and patted her back "ssshh ssshh, it's okay" he rubbed his hand on circles of her back he swallowed and tried not to show any emotion

She coughed harder, despite her efforts to stop it, and cover her mouth as more blood fell,

He passed her some more tissues and started to panic slightly "what do you want me to do? Kate? Henry? Want me to call an ambulance?" he reached for the phone.

She shook her head, "N-no… I'm fi-" She coughed a bit more and doubled over slightly to try and breath, thanking him for the tissues, she finally stopped after a minute or two and cleaned her mouth and hands, looking pale and weak when she looked back at him, "I... Need to go clean myself up..." She whispered.

He nodded and wrapped a hand around her waist and helped her up the stairs.

"You didn't have to, Will… But thank you." She whispered as he waked her to her bedroom. She sagged slightly.

"I meant it, you don't have to thank me," he whispered and started to help her clean up gently making sure he rested a cool cloth on her neck and chest.

She shook her head "I do... You do so much more than... Your job description says..." She wheezed, not even sounding like Magnus anymore.

Will rested his hand on the side of her cheek as he cooled her down "you are so much more than a job description" he whispered and helped to get her in a robe turning his head to give her the privacy she needed.

"I am sure that you are just saying that..." She whispered, and put on her robe slowly as her hand began shaking and she couldn't tie the robe, from how bad it was.

He swallowed and tried to help her and ignored his hand as it brushed against her stomach and sent a jolt of electricity to parts of his body that was highly inappropriate "if I didn't mean it I wouldn't have said it at all" he swallowed he finished tying the robe.

She shivered, "Thank you..." She continued to whisper and she coughed again.

He nodded and led her to the bed "do you want anything?"

"I... Uhm… Could you turn… Up the heat in my room? I hate to be a bother..." She shivered again, her teeth clattered.

He turned up the heat by adding a few more logs to her fireplace "anything else?" he picked up the book she was reading, the pages tattered, yellow and dog-eared, it was one of those historical romances you can get from the local drug mart "you want me to read to you a bit? Or are you tired?" he asked gently he sat on the big comfy chair by her bed as a sign that he wasn't leaving

She smiled a bit and whispered, "It's been a while since a bedtime story..."

He smiled and opened the book to the page and took out the picture she was using as a book mark, a cute one with Ashley as a toddler in pigtails and a jumper sitting on Helen's knee "hard to believe she was this small" he chuckled and found her place in the novel and started to read.

She chuckled a bit and listened him read, her eyes shutting slowly and whispered after fifteen minutes, her teeth clattering again, "Will?"

He stopped reading "yeah?"

"St-still... C-cold..." She whispered despite it being August outside and nearly 98 degrees in the room.

He frowned and got her another blanket from the cupboard and after he tucked her in nice and tight he slipped off his shoes and got under the comforters with her and hugged her tight hoping the body heat would do something he paused when he realized what he did "sorry...sorry"

"No, no. Don't be. Thank you." She whispered and turned slightly so that she could hold him as well. She wrapped her arms around his chest and back and whispered, "This okay?"

He wrapped his arms around her body tighter and sighed almost contently and nodded "more than okay" he whispered and leaned his head against the headboard he thought about sharing a bed with her, he thought about Sunday morning breakfast in bed and making love her to between the sheets, and maybe marrying her and arguing about taking time off and where they should 'summer' if they were going to at all and chuckle when all the plans gone to the toilet, and he thought about adopting a little boy and girl, or maybe several. He thought about watching Disney movies in the media room while trying to work on reports with the women he loved. Big foot, Kate and Henry as uncles and aunt, how many kids can say they have a werewolf, Big foot and a criminal in their family...now that he thought about it and the only reason why the women he's been in love with was in his arms was because she was dying, and some how he felt like it was his fault

"What are you thinking?" she asked him

"I...I don't think you'd wanna know?"

"I wouldn't have asked, darling," She looked up at him, and leaned her head against his chest because she didn't have strength to keep it up on her own. She had always longed to lay with him in bed this way in various occasions in various situations. Her lying in bed in his arms while dying was not one of them.

He swallowed and took a breath "I...I thought about being in the situation with you in another situation" he whispered "I thought about different time, different situation, being in love with you, making love with you, marriage, children. The whole bit. I thought about you getting better, I...I thought about getting you better," he sighed, "finding a cure."

She laid her hand on his right cheek since she leaned against his left arm; She used her left arm to slowly pull herself up, wincing at how sore her body had become and now leaned against his shoulder. She pressed her hand against his cheek and gently pulled his head toward him and she pressed her dry yet soft lips against his warm cheek. They lingered there longer than they should have. "Really glad to know... I'm not... Alone... In thought." Her breath was hot against his cheek as she said softly.

He took off his glasses and sighed rubbing at his over tired eyes "you are never alone."

"I enjoy... Having... You here... With me..." She held him tightly, or tried to but had no strength in her arms, hating that she was gasping for air between words.

"I enjoy being here with you," he whispered "and it's going to be a lot longer okay? None of this next week stuff"

"We cannot be so sure, Will..." She gasped

"Helen?"

"Yes, Will?"

"Never mind" he whispered and held her tighter

"Tell me, Will?" She whispered and moved closet to him

He swallowed "promise me something?"

"What's that?" She traced over the exotic design of his shirt with his finger.

"That'd we'd spend the rest of our lives together"

She smiled a bit and looked up at him, "No matter how short?"

"No matter how long either"

"Then I do not see why not. I... William, I'm in love with you..." She bowed her head slightly; afraid of how he would react.

"Been in love with you since you hit me with the car"

She smiled and chuckled slightly, "Very sorry about that…" She whispered her eyes having been only half open the entire time.

He smiled "it's cool" he chuckled and whispered in her hair "I Will take you Helen to be my... everything. In sickness and in health, not even death will do us part." he whispered the rest of the vows to her so quietly only they could hear them

"And I take you Will to be, my everything as well... Our love will have no end and no matter what circumstance..." She rasped back. Then smiled, "I now pronounce us husband and wife." She said softly.

He leaned in gently and kissed her slowly to make it 'official' and for the first time in that twenty four hour period, she didn't cough, wheeze, or even shake.


End file.
